


The Sound of your Voice [ON HAITUS]

by DrCHolmesLecter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles becomes a tutor well more like a governess, Charles is an orphan, Cherik - Freeform, Erik is the father of seven children, Hurt Charles Xavier, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Narrative changes, Panicking Charles, Scott and Alex Summers are not brothers, Sound of Music AU, Still has their mutations, WIP, Widowed, Xmen first class - Freeform, charles xavier and his goat, mutants and humans are peacefully coexisting in the future, no singing, not canon, roughly follows the plot of the sound of music film
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCHolmesLecter/pseuds/DrCHolmesLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1938 and Charles has constantly been getting into trouble with the nuns in the orphanage. Luckily, Moira found a job elsewhere leaving Charles to be assigned to work for Capt Erik Eiesenhardt-Lehnsherr.<br/>Capt Eisenhardt-Lehnsherr, a widowed naval captain needs a new governess to take care of his seven children but he ends up with a floppy brown haired, blue eyed man instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling through X-men first class fanfiction on tumblr and found an anon asking about this xmfc sound of music AU which apparently hasn't been done. Warning! I will only roughly follow the plot of Sound of Music so if you want a fanfic that follows that along with the singing then this is probably not the fic for you. Narrative voice changes as well as the set (Past/Present) don't worry you'll be warned.

It takes a great amount of effort to remove the godforsaken memory. I thought it'll be a lot easier with age but I constantly find myself drifting back to them, back to those ugly events. I'd like to think that it'll be better now, at least that's what my career and children screams out. It's how the world sees us when they hear our name. The great Lehnsherr-Xavier family is what they all say, the family that survived hell and built heaven with their own hands. For me, well, it's merely a home we've built together, to give each other what we thought we deserve and if it meant owning a whole load of hospitals and research labs as well as a couple of other businesses my children decided to work on then so be it. Charles always spoilt them anyway, I say it's about time I started doing the same. 

Oh, but I'm so very old now. My hair as white as pure snow, wrinkles that Raven and Angel continuously points out whilst they shove various types of creams into my hands. It's useless I tell them, plus I've never really had a problem with my appearance so I don't see the point. 

"Mr. Lehnsherr-Xavier?" My goodness, I'm daydreaming far too much, must be the old age. 

"Yes, dear?" 

"Your children are downstairs, sir." 

"Ah, thank you, dear. Now let me just grab my coat and we're all set. Is the car ready?" 

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent." 

It's always nice to get the children out of their own offices or whatever they're doing, at least once a week, keeps me from overworking this wrinkly body too. It always brightens my day and especially Charles'. The drive wasn't long, the children certainly entertained me enough. I suppose it's not suitable to call them children anymore after all they're fully fledged adults, Alex, Hank, Angel and Logan are married with children of their own. Charles would argue that they were still his cute precious little pumpkins. I don't know where he gets the 'cute' part from, especially from Logan, the boy has always been a tough nut. 

My husband's face lit up as I walked into the room, all sorts of happiness were visible from that smile. Not much has changed although I do miss his floppy brown hair. They were always so soft to touch, his face barely showed visible signs of ageing unlike mine. Maybe the girls gave him those creams. His smile was always so contagious and it took me great effort to not return it during the time we first met...


	2. Charles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2...where the actual story begins? I think this is a story within a story...I don't know. As it says in the tags, this is my first work for this fandom so please be kind! :D

 

**_1938, Salzburg, Austria_ **

 

The sky was eerie blue filled with swirling white mists, snow draped mountain ranges surrounded the area, the roofs of a small town lie clustered together around a church in the valley below. The sun brightly lit the alpine meadow in which a young man lies with a book propped up above his face. The hill, which the townspeople have settled to naming it after him, was a place for the young man to get away from it all. Salzburg was a reasonably quiet town but being in his hill provided some sort of serenity within the man. From the silent cold breeze to the swaying grass, his favourite spot being by the small stream he accidentally found whilst chasing after a small goat all those years ago.

“Mutation. It is the key to our evolution. It is how we have evolved from a single-cell organism into the dominant species on the planet…” Charles turned to his side as Lulu, the goat he once chased, nuzzled the side of his head. “…You, my friend, will be taller than you are now, well maybe not you. Your descendants, perhaps or they could possibly be smaller than you are…it’s best that you find yourself a fairly tall mate or consider yourself doomed. Although, you’re adorable in your current size, very huggable if I must say.” Lulu scoffed, well if goats could do that then yes, she most certainly did scoff at the blue-eyed man.

Charles proceeded to petting his young friend, making sure he didn’t disturb the beautiful garland on Lulu’s head. A stronger breeze blew past the two figures, messing up the young man’s hair; Lulu began licking him in attempt to fix his hair. His dreamy laughter was soon replaced by a frown as he heared the church bell tolling in the distance. Charles pushes his hair back to neaten it up as he ran across the field only to stop and return to his usual spot. Lulu tilted her head to the side, his book tightly held between her teeth.

“Oh, bless you Lulu! I don’t know what I would do without you!”

The goat merely replied with a ‘meeh’ sound. Charles quickly grabbed the book and dashes off again. The singing became louder and clearer with his every step and he knew for sure that he was far beyond late. Charles crashed into the old oak door and stumbles forward to his dismay causing everyone to stop singing and turn.

“Jesus Christ!” A few of the older people frowned. “Uh is the son of our God, part of the Holy Trinity, saviour of mankind, suffered under Pontius Pilate, was crucified and was buried…” He squinted his eyes and glanced sideways as he quietly whispered to himself if the last part was from a prayer.

“Yes it is now please take a seat, Charles.”

He flashed them an innocent smile but Sister Margaretta simply raised her eyebrows. The blue-eyed man sat next to a couple of children living in the orphanage, like him, as everyone continued to sing Alleluia.

_Rex admirablilis et triumphator nobilis_

“They’re going to fry your ass…” Scott quietly teased.

_Dulcedo ineffabilis, ineffabilis_

“Scott, stop it.” Charles gave Jean a grateful look that she happy returned with a small smile. 

_Totus desiderabilis, totus desiderabilis_

“Were you out with Lulu again? Can we meet Lulu?” Anna Marie was bouncing on her heels as she excitedly asked Charles.

_Alleluia, alleluia, alleluia,_

“Yes, yes, now let’s all pay attention to the mass again okay?” The children gave him a firm nod, gesturing to zip their mouth with their hand before turning back to the pastor.

 

-

 

The mass didn’t take a long time, considering that he missed quite a bit, thank god. Not that he didn’t enjoy the singing but he rather preferred making debates, he believed in God but his thirst for knowledge was nearly on par with that. James, Jean, Scott and Anna Marie were tugging his hands or his cardigan, stretching the material further, back to the common room where all their reading books were. One day, he’ll be a scientist, he prayed for it every night but he knew it was impossible; he simply didn’t have the qualifications. Apparently, teaching yourself genetics was not a suitable education to even get you into one of those public schools, not that he was bragging but he was sure he knew more than most students in that school and being a mutant certainly didn’t help. The children’s loud screeching came to a sudden halt as Sister Margaretta swiftly approached them. 

“Children, can you leave me with Charles for a while? Mother Abbess wishes to talk to him.”

“Yes Sister!” They all turned to Charles with worried looks except Scott who has a ‘told you so’ kind of grin.

Charles waits in the dark, austere hallway where a single noise can be as loud as the marching bands. The young man starts to fiddle with the cuffs of his cardigan and stands up as soon as Sister Margaretta emerges from the office. He couldn’t help but take a gulp, trying to swallow his nervousness and failing to do so.

“Come here, my child.”

He hurries to the Abbess’ side and places a gentle kiss on her hand after he knelt in front of her. “I truly apologize! I…I just couldn’t help myself. The gates were open and…and Lulu was probably being shunned upon by the other goats and I ended up reading my book and oh, you know how I am when I’m immersed in a good book. I’m sorry! I truly am, please forgive me-”

“Charles, I haven’t summoned you here for apologies.”

“Oh, but I still should. I never meant to be late, I just…I’m sorry.” Charles bowed his head in shame.

“If it’d make you feel better, my child.”

“Yes, yes it will. You see the sky was so blue and you always mentioned how my eyes resembled them and…and well, I guess I formed some sort of attachment to the place, you found me there after all and Lulu led me to the most amazing place and it led me here…my home.”

By the time Charles had the courage to look up, Mother Abbess’ face was filled with nothing but love. “Yes, I suppose it did, but that didn't necessarily mean that you were prepared to stay here all your life, did it?” Mother Abbess decisively stands up, pulling Charles up with her; her hand gently tucked his hair behind his ear and gently tilts his face to make him look at her. “It seems to be the will of God that you leave us.”

“Leave?! Mother, please. I won’t go out into the fields anymore, I’ll do my chores and participate in mass more often, please don’t make me leave. This is my only home…”

“Oh, Charles, look at you. You are suppressed by these old walls, you crave for knowledge and we have given you all that we could but now it is time for the rest of the world to teach you. Do not be repressed by these walls or by who you are. What have I always told you?”

It took him awhile, his heart still ached, and he knew no one wanted to be near a mutant especially not a telepath. No one, except Mother Abbess, except the people within these walls.  It was where he belonged, what he wanted to achieve, to project into the world, a place where human and mutants coexisted in peace and love. The man looks up to the woman he has called Mother for as long as he could remember, the woman who gave him a home, a human who praised his mutation, someone who didn’t fear or use him.

“Mutant and proud.” Were the last words he said to her before leaving the Abbey and travelling to Capt. Eisendhardt-Lehnsherr’s mansion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! That was stressing...tried to pick some lines from both movies and cooperate it with the fic. Hope I'm doing alright so far? Comments are very much appreciated! Thanks for reading! x


End file.
